super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in the Nickelodeon animated television series, The Loud House. History At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Lynn is named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. As seen in "Undie Pressure", she is also shown to be very competitive and strives to be "number one" on every sports team she plays on. Nickelodeon Description "Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Fanon Wikia Ideas * Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttowski (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Opponents * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Sportacus (Lazytown) * Sam Puckett (iCarly) * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Videl (Dragon Ball) Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Lynn L. Loud Jr. * Age: 13 * Alias: * Goal: To be an Olympic Athlete * Named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. * Annoying Habit: Turning everything into a sport * Very Superstitious * A chocoholic like her sisters * One of Lincoln's 5 older sisters * Always striving to be no. 1 * Ideal superpower: To be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks * Likes: Sports, Winning, Submarine Sandwiches, Dairyland * Dislikes: Luan's Jokes and puns, Comic Books, Bitten by Lucy's Bat, Losing Sports * Football * Soccer * Lucha Libre (masked wrestling) '' * ''Roller Derby * Baseball * Basketball * Tennis * Hockey * Kickboxing * Surfing * Chicken Fights * Hackysack * Roughhousing with her siblings * Food Fights Strong Suit * One of Ace Savvy's sidekicks ** Superpowers *** Super Strength *** Fast reaction time *** Super Speed *** Agility increases **** Weapons ***** Barbells ***** Boxing Gloves ***** Frisbee disk ( can also be used as a shield ) Powers and Abilities * Extreme athletic abilities * Proficiency in multiple sports * Martial arts * Speaking Spanish * Playing tuba * Giving massages * Cooking * Painting toenails Arsenel * 'Tennis and Shuttlecock Racket * Baseball Bat * Hockey Stick * Sports Balls ** Baskeball ** Soccer ball ** Tennis ball ** Baseball ** Shuttlecock * Kickboxing gear * Karate gear * Biking gear '''Martial Arts / The Loud House Fighting Style ' * The Loud House Fighting Cloud * Lightning quick kicks * Roundhouse kick * Knifehand * Side kick * Uppercut Kick * Karate Chop * Kung-Fu punches * Sneak Attacks * Suprise Mime Attack ** Lynn acts like a mime and gives the opponent a wedgie * Dutch Oven ** Also known as "fart attacks" '''Feats * Won 3 trophies in basketball, bike derby, and roller derby * Out-classed her siblings in agility * Saved a spider from an Exterminator * Helped Lincoln in training for a Football Game * Punched on the wall so hard it made a crack * Lifted a 10-ton garbage dumpster * Performed in a band with her older sister, Luna Loud * Helped gave Lucy a makeover for her date with Rocky Spokes * Helped gave her neighbor Mr. Grouse the best Christmas ever * Helped Lincoln in beating other Nickelodeon characters in computer sports games Weaknesses * ''Easiest to anger * Agility has limits * To reckless in her sports * Too superstitous on others * Ignores too much * Too Cocky * Can be childish * Sore Loser Category:Females Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Rage-powered combatants Category:Combatants with Super Strength Category:Combatants with Super Speed Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Athletes